Warriors: Darkened Skies
by tabby-tiger-demon
Summary: Before there is peace, night will fall to the shadows, and death will rule the forest alongside of blood."
1. Chapter 1 allegainces

Warriors: Book one- Darkened Skies

Leafclan

Leader: Blazingstar-jet black tom with a white splotch on his forehead. Apprentice-foxpaw

Deputy: Mistedflame- Silver she-cat with grey swirls on her sides.Apprentice-Cherrypaw

Medicine cat: Breakingdawn-Ginger she-cat with red paws, chest, ears, and tail tip. Apprentice- ravenpaw

Warriors: Silvermask-Brown tom with a silver mask over his eyes. Apprentrice-darkpaw

Echoingstep-Silver she-cat with grey stripes and silver eyes.

Emberheart-Flame colored she cat with yellow eyes.Apprentice-icepaw

Duskpelt-tom with a dusky pelt and silver eyes.

Dawnsky-pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes.

Winterclaws-silver tom with long claws.

Lionfur-golden tom with lighter stripes.

Deerpelt-smart brown tom.

Silentfoot-white tom with lilac eyes.Apprentice-lunarpaw

Shadowheart-black tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: Cherrypaw-Ginger she-cat with cream paws ears and tail tip.

Foxpaw-Red tom with white fox-like markings.

Darkpaw-pure black tom with silver eyes and an extreme dislike of foxpaw.

Ravenpaw- Coal black she-cat with silver swirls on her pelt,white swirls on her face and amber eyes.

Icepaw-Silver she-cat with black swirls on her pelt.

Sunpaw-Golden she-cat with lilac eyes.

Lunarpaw-brown she-cat with darker swirls and bright blue eyes

nightpaw- black cat with silver eyes.

Queens: Morninglily-Pale she-cat with dark grey flecks :kits-Midnightkit, lillykit, ashkit

Shadowspirit-Black she-cat with silver paws, chest, stomach, ears, and tail tip.Kits Breakingdawn, snowkit

Silentstream-silver she cat with darker stripes.

Kits:Midnightkit-pure black tom kit with grey eyes

Lillykit- Pale she-kit with dark grey flecks

Ashkit- pale grey tom kit with lighter flecks

snowkit-Silver kit with white paws, chest, stomach, ears and tail tip.

Elders:Stonestep-Grey tom with light blue eyes.

Lostheart-pale cream she-cat oldest cat in the four clans

Echoclan

Leader: Adderstar-grey tom with long fangs

Deputy: Poisionfang-silver tom with long fangs

Medicine cat:Snakeskin-ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors: Raggedpelt-grey tom with patchy fur

Silverheart-silver she-cat apprentice wolfpaw

sparrowtaoln-grey tom with long claws

Apprentices: wolfpaw – shaggy grey she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:whispersong-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes kits:silverheart, wolfpaw, echokit, shadowkit, dawnkit

Kits:echokit-silver tom kit with black stripes

shadowkit- black she-kit with silverstripes and silver eyes.

dawnkit- pale ginger she-kit

Elders:dawnstep-light colored she-cat.

Iceclan

Leader: Hailstar-silver tom with silver eyes

Deputy: snowfeather-whiteshe-cat with a bushy tail

Medicine cat: icestorm-silver and cream tom with gold eyes

Warriors:Silverstripe-cream tom with silver stripesApprentice-Glacierpaw

echotalon-white tom with green eyes

Whisperingheart-Pale tabby tom with silver eyes

Apprentices:Glacierpaw-silver shecat with amber eyes

Queens: riverpelt-silver she-cat with lighter spots.kits-stormkit

Kits:stormkit-dusky grey tom with blue eyes

Elders:miststripe-Black tom with green eyes.

Sandclan

Leader: Desertstar-pale ginger tom with green eyes.Apprentice-sandpaw

Deputy:Silverriver-Silver tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat:whisperingnight-Silver and ginger shecat with green eyes

Warriors:Dappletail-dappled tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hiddentalon-shy silver she-cat with long claws apprentice-windpaw

Silvertail-ginger she-cat with a silver tail and amber eyes

Deadlyfang-Black tom with long teeth

Rabbitwhisker-pale tom with long twitchy wiskers

Apprentices:sandpaw-sand colored tom with pale amber eyes and a very scary glare.

Windpaw-pale grey she-cat with long legs

Queens: Midnightstorm-she-cat with a pelt as dark as midnight.kits-none yet

Kits:None yet

Elders:brokenheart-sad old grey tom.

Authors note: This story does not start right into normal warriors stuff.It starts with people or twolegs.More specifically the death of one.This is a naruto crossover story.The characters are normally pretty obvious,But if you are confused about one please put it in a review.Thank you, tabby-tiger-demon.


	2. prologue part 1

A/N: this prologue is in two parts, this one and one I have yet to finish. I was Going to put it up all at once but I felt really bad about making you wait.So Sorry for the wait. Rae Vitani aka tabby-tiger-demon.

Disclamer. I do NOT own Naruto or warriors. But I Do Own Rae Vitani aka Ravenkit / Ravenpaw.

_Prologue-__ enter the world of warriors_

_A great man lay on his death bed. He was not the first to pass as he had lost all of his friends to death by now, and could pass away happily .Suddenly a bright light entered the room and his body slipped away from him._

"_Naruto are you ready to begin your next journey?" A familiar voice asked._

"_H-hinata?" Naruto stuttered. He was now looking at his beloved wife who had passed away a year ago._

"_Of course who else would it be to lead you to your next mission?" she laughed. "Come on we have to go see the others!" she yelled as she started to walk away._

"_Wait Hinata-Chan! Wait!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her. He found her in a circle with a group of people he recognized. Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino were present along with a lot of other leaf Nin. Strangely they were all crowded around a little black cat with silver swirls._

"_So Uzumaki finally showed up?" the cat asked. Wait The cat was talking? Oh this is so odd he thought. "Hmm, don't recognize me Naruto? I'm Rae Vitani. I died when I turned 23." Then the cat turned into a girl with copper hair and copper cat ears and a tail._

_Naruto searched his memory for the name and them it came to him. She was the girl who died for Grandma Tsunade when the Shadow Village attacked. Naruto smiled when ha saw she looked unharmed._

"_Last Time I saw you was a funeral." He whispered. His eyes clouded over for a moment at the thought of all the people lost in that attack. Hinata came and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Then they turned back to Rae._

"_Ok there are three in this group. These people will be Sakura Haruno," Naruto looked over at the pink haired medic for a minute, "Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto growled at the last name spoken. Then Rae turned back to a cat and started to walk away. "Oh yeah. Prepare yourselves. Your memories will be stored away from you until you are ready to regain them." Then the pale black she cat vanished._

_They spent the next hour talking freely, not knowing that they were being watched. Two cats with stars in there fur were silently watching. One pointed its tail at Naruto. "So he's the one?" The cat mewed. The other nodded her pale tabby fur shining._

_"We Can Only Hope for the sake of the clans." She purred back as they got up and walked into the stars._

_A/N: Sorry its so short but I've been really busy Lately My schools musical starts soonand things are getting rough. Also if you want to know more about Rae Vitani I May Post her story later._


End file.
